I'm One Of A Kind
by Dorotheos.Night.Walker
Summary: A 13 year old girl named Mia Creudelo finds out by camp half blood a different way. She doesn't have a protector just a few pages to rely on. She was never suppose to be born. She never knew her mother and all she could tell about her father is that he abandoned her with an evil witch. Mia was born to do one thing...to finish the job the demigods thought they finished.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'M ONE OF A KIND**_

Chapter one - The Man In Black With The Mooing Phone

I've been on the run for weeks, and it's getting harder and harder. Gosh I wish for my old life in the library, but then that man had to come and ruin it. Okay so let me introduce myself. My name is Mia Creudelo and I'm 13 years old . I can tell you that I'm a tad crazy , because I'm running for my life for something I didn't even know exist! My whole life is really depending on a couple of books. I think I've got to back up a bit for you understand right? This all started when some man gave me a book...

One day I was heading to the public library after school. At school I'm a nobody and when I mean a nobody I mean a TOTAL nobody , no one knows my name so I'm known as Loser, I don't have a single friend at school but I don't need them like teachers say, all I need is knowledge to get through this crazy world of ours. The only place on earth I enjoy being is at the public library, where my one and only friend is, Mr. Tucker, the librarian. I know what you're thinking she must be a nerd or her only friend is a librarian? Yes, I rather be a nerd than an idiot and it's not the best life in the world but it's the best I can get. I walked in and greeted Mr. Tucker.

" Ello Gov'na" I say with a British accent.

" G'day mate" Mr. Tucker greeted me back in an Australian accent. " How was school"

" Class? As boring as ever. Mrs. Smith just keeps talking about the things I already know, like seriously I may be in grade 8 but I'm taking grade 10 math. You know when I get to high school I'm going to take all my grade 9 courses in one semester in those online classes. Maybe then I'll advance . Enough about me, how was your date yesterday?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

" Uhmm... Awesome! She's really pretty, and she's just plain awesome"

" You know if you say that to her she'd dump you on the spot, right? You're so childish, and you're the 25 years old" I say rolling my eyes. Mr. Tucker is handsome. Perfect cheekbones, dashing smile, he's just amazing. He's around 6'2", with a chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. I guess it's his personality, because he's definitely got the looks. He's weird, random everything I am but just shows it to everyone unlike me. Once you get to know him it's hard not to love him. He reminds me of... uhmmm never mind.

" Oh really? Then how come this 8 year old scored a second date?" Mr. Tucker says obviously not knowing that two dates doesn't mean she's yours forever, but I'll play along just for him.

" No way! You never got a date since, since uhhh... oh right, NEVER" I say laughing. His glare sent me into reality that I'm still at the library. " Do you think you and her could be a thing?"

" I hope so. She's so interesting. She loves reading, I love reading . We both love kids." he says nudging me in the stomach.

Now it's my turn to give him the glare," I'm not a kid! I turned 13 in July! I'm officially a teen according to the law!"

" And according to scientist teens are suppose to be a pain in the a** , so your still a kid"

I was about to give him something back when I was cut off by an 80-year-old woman asking help to find a book. All I could say is " We are not finished " and give him a hard glare. Then I went off to my spot and started my homework. It took less than 15 minutes to finish, grade 8 math, language and French, god grade 8 shouldn't exist! I picked up the nearest book and started to read. Yes, I like every book I read .

I got distracted when I smelt something really bad, I couldn't place what it smelt like but it was terrible. I looked up and saw a man dressed in black . Oh god the smell was coming from him ! He wore long trousers, black polished shoes, a long black coat, and a hat that hid his face. He was what 5'9"? Six at most. He couldn't have been no older than 20 but I couldn't guess exactly, then again he wasn't giving a lot of hints to guess. Who the h**** is he? And why is he wearing all black? That was totally my thing! I thought to myself. I've been here practically since I was born, and I know everyone who was willing to come to the library.

The strange man approached me. Uh, Oh I thought. Maybe he's a cop ? Because I always end up getting myself in trouble everywhere I go. People think I'm crazy, there was this one time we went on a jog through the woods and I thought I saw some big dog like thing, and very fury thing battling with a kid around 16 who was wearing full armor, but when I mentioned it everyone was like "Poodle!" or "that's so cute." I'm like that's a freaking dog thing but of course their conclusion is she's crazy. I caught the big dog's attention and it started coming after me , like a normal person I ran for the hills, I can run a lot faster than I do in class, my class are a bunch of turtles. Anyways while I ran I thought I'm going to die Whoo Hoo! I don't have much to live for, like my terrible stepmother, and her two disgusting daughters , sounds like Cinderella , right? Well, I can say that the story line is mostly same but I will never get my prince charming.

" You might want to pick it up a pace!" screamed the kid chasing the doggie like thing. I was so lost in thought that I slowed down and the doggie was right at my tail. I picked it up just a notch , I wanted to scream to the kid what are you doing, run for your life I've got nothing to live for but what happened next was just... oh god. The kid came up jumped on the dog and stabbed the dog in the heart, or at least what I thought was the heart with some sword made out of something bronze, and with that stab the doggie turned to sand. All I could do was stare with my mouth hanging open. I shook my head thinking of possible possibilities to explain what I just saw.

The kid smirked but it faded. He checked his watch and muttered " Dammit I'm as late as ever!"

Then he noticed me staring, but before he could say anything I for the hills yet once again. Remember as a kid they say "stranger danger"? I should really listen to them. A kid with a sword who liked killing things? Definitely DANGER ALERT! I could hear him running after me but I ran as fast as I could through the woods and finally I lost him when I caught up with my class. Maybe I didn't lose him , maybe he was just scared of Mr. Brampton and let me tell you there isn't anything pretty about him , but that was the last I saw of that kid.

So what if this man is taking me to a mental hospital, because when I told everyone what happened everyone thought I was a crazy freak , and everyone always stood a few steps away from me. Instead the man in black made a weird grunting noise, I don't even know what sound he made and with a thud he dropped a book he had on my desk.

I looked up at him and said trying to hold my breath," Do I look like I'm a librarian? I'm only 13, I may be old but not that old. Go take it to the information desk. By the way you reek." but he left it there, nodded his head towards I picked it up and said, "Gosh I'll do it." but he put his hand out in front of me not letting me move. I was gagging like crazy his armpits were the worst ! I felt like I was going to throw up but he put his arm down when his phone rang.

" .MOOOOOOOOOO" his phone rang.

"Did I hear that right? MOO? You have a cow saying moo for a ringtone?" he grinned like he was proud. Then something clicked in my head this guy didn't just smell bad he smelt like freaking cow manure! Did he shower in cow poop scented soap? Man I didn't want to know.

He kept saying something that wasn't English, what was it Greek? Latin? No, it was both. Who talks two languages in one? I caught the last couple of words he said," Yes, she's here. I'll take her with me." Maybe he is a cop ! Why does everything happen to me?

I dashed to the information desk where Mr. Trucker was.

" What up?" he asked

" Uhmm, can you like tell that man over there to leave he smells terrible."

" I know right. I could smell him from here"

The man in black with the mooing phone came towards me but stopped when he saw Mr. Tucker at my side. With that he left the library, but little did I know that this was only the beginning.

" That was weird . Here I think he meant to return this. " I gave the book to Mr. Tucker.

"This book isn't from here. We don't have any record of any of these books, this was his own copy."

" Okay, then add it to your library collection"

He turned to the first page," Hey there's a sketch here with a 20ish year old man, and a little girl hugging a panda. It says here 'To : Poison.' "

"Wait what? Poison? Let me see that." I grabbed the book and my eyes widened. " Do you think I could keep this?"

" Yeah?"

" I'm going to go home."

" But it's only 6:30. Don't you have to be home at 7?

" It reeks way too bad in here" and I dashed to my house.

I went into my house or at least my so called house and went into the attic. Yes, I live in an attic with all the bugs and stuff. Luckily no one was home. I searched under my bed and brought out a dusty old box. I opened in it and took out the two thing I haven't touched in years. A tear streamed down my cheek. I had the exact photo, and panda. The little girl in the sketch was me and the man beside me was my father.


	2. Chapter 2: I Go On A Scavenger Hunt

**Chapter two: I Go On A Scavenger Hunt**

I touched my photo of him. He had the same silky black hair, brown eyes, and dazzling smile that I almost succeeded to forget about. He resembled me so much I wanted to tear the picture apart. My eyes is the only thing that makes me different. I finally got Mr. Tucker to take me to get my hair coloured purple , but otherwise I looked just like him. I hate his guts! What father leaves their child with the monster he knew my step mother was? Yet he saved himself and left me to suffer.

I started sobbing. I couldn't help it. All my angry thoughts of him that I hid for ages came rushing to my brain and I let the tears flow down my face. I buried my face into my dark purple furred panda with my father's big brown eyes which was one of a kind. My father and I named my panda Poison because whenever I got mad at the person who held my panda or try to take it away from me my panda started to steam and it burned the person who tried to take my beloved Poison. The next thing I knew I was skipping down the hallway with the person who touched Poison was screeching in pain behind me. My father said it was Poison's special power, to burn people when I got mad, but I nowadays I just thought it was just some special effect.

I willed myself to stop crying and I opened the book to the first chapter. This book was amazing but it was all fiction. It's about what would happen if Greek mythology and the modern world were to combined. I found myself reading non-stop, I was almost finished the just the last 3 chapters when one of my stepsisters called me.

"Oh, Mia!"sang the one named Perina.

"It's time to ... uhmm I forgot but mommy will tell you!" said the twin sister Kerina.

What do they want know? I thought to myself.

I walked downstairs and I was greeted with the two most revolting faces in the world. They both had frizzy, puffy blonde hair which obviously didn't look combed in weeks. Their skin was orange from tanning all the time, and they wore the worst clothes a human could find, really short shorts that said Bad A**, and a really tight fitting plaid top . Their faces were covered with way too much makeup, bright pink lipstick, and highlighted green eye shadow. One word to describe these two ,"Disgusting."

" What do you want?"I growled

"Mom said you've got to make dinner" replied Kerina

"I see you remembered. Go make it yourself."

" Uhmm.. no we both forgot we had to ask mom. "

" And no. Make dinner? That would like totally ruin our manicure" added Perina

You think at least one of them was a little smarter than the other but nope. They were both as dumb as a doorknob.

" Just make dinner!" screamed my stepmother, Sequoya Willy or as I liked to call her Ms. Willy Nuttie , made her way to us. She had a facial mask still on her. Make that the most 3 revolting people in the world. She looked exactly like her two daughters but like a 40 year old.

"Fine." I grumbled and I went to make dinner. The only thing that kept me going was that book, it was so good I had to return to it the minute I got the chance. Did you know the only thing I'm allowed to eat is bread and on special days with jam? So yeah, I'm pretty scrawny but I could usually afford an apple at the store. There was this one time where Mr. Tucker gave me a piece of a fruit called mango and it was like tasting heaven, but I couldn't afford to buy one every time. See I don't get an allowance so when I was 10 I started doing work for my neighbors like shoveling the snow , gardening, or anything I could do. They were really sweet. If it wasn't for them I don't know what I'd be wearing to school.

In a matter of 30 minutes the Willy's or Willy Nuttie's got their food. As usual they complained and criticized my cooking. Well, it would be better if I could taste the food but I thought it was good enough for a cook who can't taste their creations. Too good for that family of three. My stepmother was about to say something about her boyfriend, who by the way hated me, but I cut her off and told them I'm going to my room.

" You're not going to eat? You're too skinny to avoid a piece of bread!" said my stepmother, which was followed by laughter.

Well you and your daughters are too fat. I thought. And they really are.

I ran to my room and in about 25 minutes I was finished the book. I sighed I really like that book and there was no way I could afford the next book. I was about to close the book when I noticed something written on the last page of the book.

In neatly printed writing read :

_I guess you finally got this book in your hands. This is one only one piece of a 1000 pieced puzzle game. You will be sent on a scavenger hunt, the first step is to answer this riddle and you shall find the rest of the books._

_**What goes up the chimney down, but can't go down the chimney up?**_

_Here's a hint: Think of what we used to do when I was still with you. DIG,TREE._

_Good Luck!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Stepmother + Stupidity = Sequoya Willy

That was it. Of course I knew what the answer was to the riddle but where was I suppose to go? I loved riddles. The answer was an umbrella such a classic riddle, but what did I do in my past with my father that involved an umbrella?

I was about to give up when I thought about sneaking upstairs to get an ice cube into my mouth, but something stopped me. Something about an ice cube kept bugging me. I got out a piece of paper and started to write things that an ice cube reminded me of. _Cold. Icy. Greenland. Snow._Wait snow? I am a real idiot. Snow! My father used to take me to this park called St. Louis when I was three. One time we stopped by but it was all covered with snow, we brought only an umbrella thinking it was going to rain but obviously the snow hadn't melted. We saw kids tobogganing down the hill. My father and I got kind of jealous but we didn't have a sled so what do you think we used? Yes, like lunatics we used the umbrella.

It was funny because when I got in the umbrella, the umbrella wouldn't slide down so my father tried to push me but I always ended up falling face forward into the snow. When my father got in and I tried to push him he wouldn't move, let's be honest what 3 year old had the upper body strength to push a 20 year old that weighs more than a 100 pounds. We couldn't stop laughing through the whole day. After we got all wet we found a tree covered in snow and Christmas lights, it was really pretty. My father took out his emergency knife and started carving both of our names " Mia + Stephen = Family Love." From that day it was known as our tree.

My father always told me " No matter what happens, promise me you will always visit this tree and find the answer."

I was three and didn't understand what I was promising but I knew that this was my father's and mine not his cruel wife or stepdaughters. It was one of the best days I had with my father and it was my last.

"I have got to stop dwelling on the past" I muttered to myself. In the morning I'd blow of school to find the answer I promised I would.

- -NEXT DAY-

Today was the day, the day I might understand the gibberish my father kept telling me when I was younger. I guess this was the first time I've ever cut school, I know it's boring and all but it's my second favourite place. Who can blame me? With a life like mine you'd wish school was all seven days. I gathered about 20 bucks and headed out the door to the bus station.

The bus ride to St. Louis is way longer than I remembered . One hour? I can't sit in one spot for too long I swear I'd go crazy. I almost feel ADHD. The places where I don't feel ADHD is during school, at the library and in my lovely, bug infected room. Finally I reached my destination, St. Louis hooray!

My first step took my breath away. It looked exactly as I remember, rows and rows of flowers of many different colours, a miniature pond full of lily pads with a couple of frogs , and so many kids running around one word stunning. Something happy about my past but something also sad. My last day was here at this park, and without a warning he felt. My father is the reason I refuse to like anyone, because I'm afraid I'd follow my father's lead. My eyes started to water but I held them back. So many memories came to me that I missed so much but I didn't bother with them.

Whenever I asked my stepmother about my father she'd always say," He was a lying B****. He never cared for this family. For me. For you," things like that. At the end of those conversations I always ended up enraged, sticking up for my father when I should obviously be agreeing to what my stepmother was saying, but I guess I didn't want to hear the truth I was always swimming in a swamp of lies, and I still am. But no more, that's why I'm here to find some answers , to accept the betrayals.

Laughing, love, family all the things I had to pass to get to the damn tree.

" This better be worth the trip father ." I muttered to myself.

The tree... man the tree was bent, scratched, and the engraving was almost gone. What do I now? I thought. I referred to the books note the words dig? Tree? He expects me to dig? Dig where? Ughhh this is so frustrating! The note could've at least told me to bring a shovel! Guess I got to be a dog for the next while.

Digging with your hand is a lot slower and dirtier than you realized. Finally after an hour of digging I dug out a small plastic bag labeled " Poison #2 ." As a normal person I opened the bag and found a key and note. Really? All that trouble for a key? What is wrong with my father? I read the letter and this time it said:

_ I'm glad that you didn't give up! I know you'd kill me for not making you take a shovel with you. That's right I know what my daughter thinks. This has got to be quick . This one's not a riddle but here it is:_

**_ The only reason you have kept from looking in was the key. If you had a key that could open any door, or box what would you open?_**

_**Hint: Forbidden **_

Great another one. This better not include digging. I had to actually think for this one. What would I open? A doorway to happiness? A box of mangoes? I don't know, but this box has to be in my reach and apparently I've tried to tear it open it before but it wouldn't budge. Now what would this key be used for? No way! This key would open it? I looked at the time 11:39a.m. She's still at work, yes! I raced back home. By the time I got back home it was almost 1:00p.m. I got about an hour to find the box before I she comes back. When I entered I didn't go to my room instead I went to Sequoya's room.

Where was it? Where? I'm running out of time! Clam down and think. If you were as stupid as your stepmother where would you hide a box to keep from your stepdaughter? Thinking stupidly is the worst kind of thinking to do. It took me forever. The next place I was about to look for the box, trust me I didn't know Sequoya could be an air head, but there it was the beautiful engravings of the ancient times of Rome and Greece. Words I understood so easily. I slipped the box from underneath the bed. It was dusty, sticky, gross, my worst nightmare no wonder I couldn't have think of this place.

I touched the engravings lightly, scared that it might disappear like everything else in my life. It was astounding. It's been years since I've seen this box. My stepmother had hid it from me since I was 5 because I kept trying to open it but eventually I gave up. Now I couldn't believe what was happening, I held the key to unlock this priceless piece of beauty. I didn't believe my eyes, I thought everything was a nightmare coming back to torture me. The key I always dreamt of having. The key my stepmother tried to look for to open. One thing was clear that whatever laid in this box were for my eyes only.

My hand shook uncontrollably. I found the key hole and twisted it to the left, I could hear the old gears turning and clicking. After one minute of sucking my breath the box lid finally popped open. I took a look in the box and gasped.

"Oh God," I muttered.

Then I hear the unlocking of the door downstairs.

" Oh god! Please no!" I look at my watch," How come time passes quickly now?"

I grabbed the box and I ran down the stairs, which I noticed was the wrong way too late. I never get any luck, just as I was about to change directions guess who enters? Yup my lovely stepmother, Sequoya.

"Where do you think you're going? " she questioned me.

" To my room." I replied.

" What's in your hand?"

" Shoe box."

" Shoe box for...?"

" School"

" Okay, well that's an ugly shoe box. No wonder you don't have any fashion sense."

" Neither do you !" and I dashed to my room.

I opened the box once again and took a better look. Inside there were 13 books , and a note pad that read:

_My darling record your adventures from now on in this book. _

I took out a pen and wrote, "_ Stepmother + Stupidity = Sequoya Willy"_


	4. Chapter 4: I Lie and For Once it Kills

**A/N: o.O guys i got 2 reviews, how sad ... -tear-**

**but im happi that someone likes it xD **

**i like fanpop better...well i shall continue to update cuz i nothing better to do** ...

Chapter Four: I Lie and For Once It Kills

I can promise you one thing, you won't be able to find someone as dimwitted as my stepmother.

I didn't even realize what time it was until my alarm rang. Oh god what time is it? Did I stay up all night? Damn it's 8:30 a.m. I'm going to be late! I finished 7 books, one whole series and 2 add on books by the morning. These books were awesome but one question kept nagging at me , Why after all these years send me these? Either way I was going to finish all the books today. I read during class, at recess, lunch anywhere you name it. Finally the school day ended and it was time to go to the library.

" What up, Mia?" Mr. Tucker questioned. When I didn't answer he said, " Hello? Anyone home?" Then when I still wouldn't answer, Mr. Tucker took my book away.

" Hey! I was reading that" I complained

" Well, duhh! It seems more important to you than me! Now that's hurtful!"

" You're a grown man. GROW UP! Now give me the book , please."

" You know I can never grow up. Ask me about my date and then you can get your stupid book"

I sighed," How did your date go?"

" Seven words. A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! I think this might be serious. I scored another date tonight. I really like her and I hope she likes me too."

My jaw hung open. To be honest the sounds of this girl I thought he didn't have a chance." Wh-what? A proper lady excepts that you act like a kid?"

" Yup! She thinks it's funny"

" Damn. I got to meet this chick."

" You will, tonight.

" This brings us back to WHAT?"

" No need to scream! I'm officially inviting you over at my place for a dinner with me and my girlfriend."

" But- You know what screw my stepmother she won't know stupid if it hit her in the face."

We both laughed at that. Mr. Tucker said," So, tonight?"

" Yup!" I smiled as I walked away with my book. I was really looking forward to this dinner but somehow I knew I wasn't going to be there.

By 6:15 I was on the last page of the last book. All I could think was [i] WOW![/i] Something kept bugging me about why my father would go through all that trouble just to get me a couple of books. What did he want me to stalk the author? I spent a good half an hour just staring at the books, trying to figure out the meaning of this, ignoring the weird glances from the people that walked by. "Ugghhh this is so frustrating!" I said a tad too loud which earned me a few more weird glances. I decided that maybe I should take a break from staring at the damn books, so I went to the computer. I logged on and opened a page to Google. Now, what to type ...? I typed in the only thing that wouldn't leave my mind _ Greek and Roman Mythology_

There was so many matches I thought it'd take me days to go through. I started with one website, then another, and another. An hour passed while I was looking through as many websites as I could. In the end I was just more confused than I was before. It seems as if there were thousands of myths with thousands of possible endings. They start of the same but then comes the twist and it's totally different than the last one. It all depended on what you believed in.

It was 7:50p.m and in 10 minutes I'd be off to Mr. Tucker's place to meet his mystery girl. I logged off the computer and went to stare once more at the books. They all were laid out in front of me from the first to last book written. Maybe there was a message I missed in the last book. I flipped through the book until I notice that the back cover of the book was unbelievably thick. I felt the cover and it was bumpy, I had the strangest idea, it seemed impossible but I followed my instincts anyway.

I took out my key chain and flipped open my switch blade, a little extra gift from Mr. Tucker on my 13th birthday who knows why he gave it to me. My fingers ran across the edges of the book. I settled my blade on the to the top edge of the book and started cutting through the books back cover right down the middle. It was strangely easy to do. After I split the cover into two something fell on the ground. It was a key. Now what is this going to open? Another case of books? I put my questions to the side and focused on the two extra pages I just discovered. They were written in my father's hand writing but he seemed like he was in a rush.

In messy hand writing read:

_I knew you were the smartest girl in the world! I knew you'd figure it out ! I love you! If you're not my girl stop reading. You're smart but you can't handle what's waiting my girl._

_365 Tangy Road_

_Come here._

_Hint: The key is NOT the answer, but a clue._

_P.S .LEAVE IMMEDIATELY AFTER READING THIS_

What the heck does that mean? You give me a key but it's not the answer? Now, this is one riddle I don't understand. I had to get to that place right now. I know I should wait until morning but there was something in my head telling me it was now or never. I got up to leave when Mr. Tucker noticed me.

" Where are you going? We'll be leaving in a minute or two?" Mr. Tucker questioned me.

" I'm just going to drop all my stuff at home and get ready." It killed me to lie to him. I even told him about those scary nightmares I've been having more frequently. What nightmares? You'll find out soon enough.

" That doesn't matter. Your lying. Something's up. What's wrong, Mia? " I could see a crease forming on his forehead full of concern.

My face flashed across with surprise, it was extremely hard for someone to detect that I was lying but I guess Mr. Tucker knew me too well. He wasn't making this any easier for me. All I could manage was, " I'll meet you at your place in an hour." With that I dashed before he could respond. I could hear him calling my name but I didn't turn around. A tear strolled down my cheek because I knew for sure it'd be a while before I saw Mr. Tucker ever again, and he knew that too.

**how did my fan like it? or did u hate it? xP well hope it wasnt a waste of ur time 8) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: I Discover... uhmmm... I Don't Know What To Call It**

I sprinted to the bus station and luckily made it just in time before my bus had left. I wept unable to keep my feelings contained any longer. I left my only friend, my only sense of protection, I left the only thing as close as a father I could ever get with no possible answer to where to find me. Finally after a grieving two hours I was able to get off the bus and walk the rest of the way. I slid back my hood on so no one could see my face. My eyes were still red and puffy from crying and I couldn't stop thinking about what I left back at the library.

In about 15 minutes I was at the exact address written on the page but I wasn't sure if this is the place I was suppose to come to. I was at an old abandoned library called, Williamston Public Library. I could understand why it was abandoned, the whole city was deserted, I only saw 5 or so people on my walk here and they looked really creepy. I also had to walk through a dark alley to get here, really creepy. Well, I guess this is the place. I opened the dusty door and entered the abandoned library.

I was met by a spider on my hand. GROSS! I shook it off. I'm not a big fan of bugs, I kind of freak out around them. Yes, I know your probably thinking that you're such a girl but hey! I like to point out that I am a girl.

Anyways the whole place was dusty, moldy and had the worst smell of a rotting body. Body of what? I don't want to find out. The shelves were still full of what 100 books ? It wasn't a huge library. I looked around the shelves wondering what I was supposed to do. None of the books were related to Greek and Roman Mythology, nor did any books have a lock. After about 30 minutes I gave up. I looked through every single book they had and swatted away some unwanted bugs. I was about to leave when I tripped over a rug. I fell face forward.

"Oww! That killed." I grumbled to myself.

The rug was flat and seemed impossible to trip over, but then I realized that there was a tiny bump barely see-able to the human eye. I got curious and lifted the rug up. I found a secret passage and it led down to a cold, dark hallway. As a normal person I went down the stairs to discover this hidden passage.

I feel like I'm in one of those Harry Potter books. The Chamber of Secrets. Have you read them? Walking down a dark, scary passage frightened to see what's on the other side, but I'm pretty sure Harry had the more deadlier one.

Anyways once I stepped foot in the cold, damp tunnel lights came on. Well not exactly lights, it was more like a row of lighted torches hanging on the side of the walls. I picked one off the wall just in case. I started to make my way down the hallway. I came to halt when I faced two tunnels going opposite directions.

" Why does everything have to be so complicated," I muttered to myself.

I went to the first tunnel leading off to the right and took a step. Dry. Not a single sound. Then I went to the second tunnel which went left and took a step. It made a splash sound. Yes! But is it just water or something else? I bent down and touched the liquid with my finger tips. I brought it close to my face and examined the liquid. Just what I expected. Poison. What kind of poison I have no clue. I wiped the poison off my fingers and made my way down tunnel two.

I know what you're thinking. What you're crazy! Who goes down a tunnel with poison? You're making the biggest mistake of your life! Turn back! I may be crazy as I mentioned in the beginning. As for making the biggest mistake of my life I think not. If you were paying attention my stuffed panda bear is named Poison. To me Poison is a good sign.

I continued down the poisoned hallway and no. I didn't actually get poison, I don't know why but I didn't. I stopped when I came to a locked door. This wasn't any normal door. It was purple and it said "Poison #3." It was chained and it had a lock where you have to type something in I don't know what you call it. I'm not an expert. I was confused. Why was there two locks? I only have one key. Then I understood what my father meant by the key is not the answer, only a clue.

"Of course," I said having one of those Ahah moments.

He didn't mean to put the key in the hole otherwise I'd be blown to bits. He meant for me to use it as a clue to figure out the password that would unlock the door. Now this is where the thinking comes in. I guessed I only have one chance otherwise ... well I don't want to think otherwise. I have got to get this.

After twenty minutes of sitting and thinking I decided to go and get a book to read. I was making my way back when I dropped the key. The key! That's the answer. No one could be smart enough to use the key. I may be crazy but it was my only chance. I turned back, walked to the door and typed in three very smart letters " K-E-Y." The door made this groaning sound like it hasn't been used in years.

I covered my ears and said," Oh god I'm going to die."

Right when I said it the door opened.

I gasped.

I found a ... uhmmm ... who knows what I found.

**A/N- So what do u guys think? shall I continue the the story or not?! REVIEWS! love to hear wht u guuys think xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I Read a Letter and it Changes My Life.**

Okay. I decided this is a secret chamber. Just like the one in Harry Potter hopefully without the snake part.

This place, whatever it truly was took my breath away. The walls were covered with Greek and Roman carvings, it was beautiful. The only downside was the dust. Looks like someone hasn't been here for years. But that was it. No special item, not even a single clue to lead me to the next place. Just carvings on walls, nothing else seemed to be in this room. As I had nothing else to lose, I took a closer look at the carvings.

The walls were divided into two. One side Roman and one side Greek. I knew for a fact the Romans and Greeks worship the same gods but they go by different names. They all had scenes of battles. Yet the Roman side of the wall seemed more deadlier. Like they'd go into war by a simple order just like that without any questions. While of the Greek side of the wall seemed like these people didn't rush into things that quickly. If I was stuck in the middle of choosing between the two I'd go for the Greeks , they seem the least likely to kill me.

When I reached the middle , where the two types of walls met I could see a faint outline of something. What in the world is that? I reached my hand out to touch it but my hand passed through with no trouble. I squinted closer.

It was a curtain.

A curtain? I couldn't tell the difference from a curtain and a wall? Oh, what is wrong with me ? I walked through the curtain. It was dark, but there was enough light for me to make out a table. Where'd the light come from? You tell me. I walked up to the table and felt an old piece of paper that was covered in a layer on dust. I had no idea if there was anything on it so I went back to the secret chamber to find out.

The paper . God the paper was a letter. A letter to me from my father. The letter said :

_Dear Mia,_

_ You don't understand how long I've wanted to tell you this. Even though it might put you in danger the moment you finish reading but it had to happen sooner or later. I had faith that you'd find this place no matter how difficult it'd get. You couldn't stand down from a challenge. I've always miss you when I think of you. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've done but it had to happen, for your own safety._

_ I know I've hurt you. Leaving you with your snobby step mother and two stepsisters while you think I escaped, but that's not true. You read all the books right? How Mrs. Jackson lived with smelly Gabe just to cover Percy's smell? Well, I did the same thing. You might be asking yourself, well, if that was the case why didn't you stay with me? I couldn't. As much as I fought with your mother, your birth mother, she wouldn't let me stay with you. She convinced me that no one could know who you are or who your parents are. I had to find someone as unappealing as Gabe and well that is Sequoya._

_ You're too dangerous. You should have never been born, but your mother couldn't stay away from me. Who could? Anyway, recently( well I'm not sure if it's recently but it was when I wrote this) she made contact with me after years and said she couldn't hide you anymore. She has done her best to keep the monsters away but your scent is too strong. So, she made me create this wild goose chase you've been on for the past few days. I know, you can kill me later for the scavenger hunt I put you on. I needed you to remember that there were happy times , your whole life isn't a lie. I need you to know that I love you and I always will._

_ Okay, enough with all that soppy stuff, I'm running out of time. I'm guessing you found this letter on a table in a dark room? Well, in the table's drawers you will find all the supplies you need for your upcoming adventures. I know you might not make it alone but there's no other option. No protector is going to come for you._

_ We will meet again, Mia. I can promise you that. Mia you might think I've gone bonkers but those books you've read, they are all true. Based on someone's life. Crazy? Might be, but there's something in you saying that I'm right._

_ What does this all mean? What does this have to do with you? I think you can answer that._

_ From your loving father,_

_ Richard Creudelo_

Oh god. I need a tissue. I've been bawling my eyes out through the whole time. I read it over and over just to make sure I understand the letter properly and I did. My mind raced. What was my father telling me. After a few minutes I came up with an answer. The conclusion I came up with might be as crazy as the books being based on a true story, but what's not crazy in life? I think my father was telling me that...

That I'm a demigod. A powerful one too.

**Yah? or Nah?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Canadians**

I think I went bonkers myself. A demigod? What am I thinking? How can I, Mia Creudelo be a powerful demigod? I'm a nobody, that nobody likes. I dress in black and keep to myself. I cannot be a demigod. I have to be a lunatic to think that. Only one way to find out what my father wants me to do... look in the drawers.

I went back into the small, dark room and made my way to the table. I opened the first drawer and I found a zip lock bag full of stuff. I couldn't make out what was in there so I looked in the other drawers. I found two more zip lock bags full of stuff and a knapsack with a few unknown things. I exited the room with my hands full of the stuff I found.

I brought the stuff out into the light of the secret chamber and my first thought: Okay ... why are these zip lock bags black? That's not normal ... is it? Whatever. I opened the first zip lock bag and found a wad of cash. Cash? Seriously? I could've used that my whole life! I placed the cash back in the plastic bag. I moved on to the next bag and found a what? An IPod? No not any old IPod, it's an IPod Touch. A purple one. What am I suppose to do with this? I was putting the IPod back when I felt the rough surface of paper. I pulled the paper out and it said:

_One of my latest creations. You can do anything on it. Download games, listen to your songs, and search anything on Google. The best part, no internet needed! There's a catch though you only have 3 emergency phone calls because ... well it's dangerous. I hope you like it! _

So what you're some kind of scientist now? Like an IPod will make everything between us is okay.

I picked up the third bag and gosh it was heavy. I opened it up and found 10 golden coins. Why would I need golden coins? I pulled one out and looked at it closer. The coin had Zeus, the god of the sky on one side and what I think is the Empire State Building on the other. My mouth hung open. I took out the other coins and all of them had a different Greek god, or goddess. This was impossible. It was the coins in the books. What did they call it? Drachmas? Yup. That's it. Do Greeks even make these anymore? As I was putting them back there was question that I couldn't answer: Why would I need these?

I reached for the backpack and took a look inside. The only thing that was in there was a box. It was one of those gift boxes for a bracelet. I opened it up and I gasped. Inside was a necklace. It was beautiful but strange at the same time. The pedant and the metals they used to make this necklace was so unique. The pendant was weird, like there was a piece missing. There was something definitely missing. I could tell that the shape of the pendant was a heart. A heart cut in three pieces with one piece missing. This is going to be hard to explain... but I'll try.

The pendant was divide into three distinctive parts. The middle piece shaped like a diamond was the one that's missing. The two edge pieces somehow held together. Now that I got that out of the way, about the other strange thing... The pedant was shattered like a broken heart. The other thing that caught my attention was that the piece on the left was made of bronze and engraved on it said,"ένα από ένα είδος," it was Greek for _one of a kind._ How I knew that, I don't know. The piece on the right was gold and engraved on it said, "in genere," Latin for one of a kind. So many unanswered questions. Why did they say the same things? Why do I know how to read Greek and Latin? My thoughts came to a halt when I heard footsteps.

My pulse quickened. Fear shot through my body. Who would come here? Better yet find the passage way? Then someone walked through the doorway. It was a man, maybe in his early thirties. He had brown hair, and his skin was pale. He wore an army suit. He was abnormally large for his age. It was his eyes that scared me. He had no pupils. Then he spoke.

" Hello, Mia Creudelo. It's time." I don't know how he knew my name, but the way he said it sent a shiver down my back. His voice was hollow, it didn't sound human. I was about to say something but then he started to change. He grew taller and taller. His muscles were getting bigger. His face was oh so horrible.

In a matter of seconds I was facing an ugly creature, definitely not human. I wouldn't have known for sure, but if these books were right I was facing a monster called, "Canadians."


	8. Chapter 8: I'm On My Way

**Chapter 8: I'm On My Way **

_Great, I thought. I ought to get killed by my own kind. By_ Canadians I mean Laistrygonians. This girl named, Annabeth Chase had called them Canadians because they were the monsters that live more north. So, there are mostly found in Canada. I shook my head. Back to reality Mia, you can tell them about the books later.

Right now there is some scary, ripped thing in front of me. My first thought was to scream my head off but I doubted that would work. If this thing was really a Laistrygonian I hope it was a friendly one, otherwise I'd be on the floor doing the armadillo yelling, "Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me!" See, if this was a real person I could take them no problem. I tend to get in a lot of fights at school. I would win them if it weren't for the teachers.

Anyways I tried to think back to the books. What these creatures were capable of and how the heck do I beat it. Okay so these things could summon fire and extremely strong. In the book they beat a group of Laistrygonians with a sword and Cyclopes. Well, I'm doomed.

Moving on to Plan B: hope for the best. Then he said something.

"You smell goooooood, " he said it like he wanted to eat me.

" Pttf. No. I don't smell that good. You smelt better, right?" I replied hoping that I was right.

" No. I didn't." Then he started to charge.

I have about 20 seconds before I get eaten. So I clutched onto the necklace in my hand for dear life and praying that this won't hurt. Then something bizarre happened. The necklace started to glow. It felt like it was melting in my hands. Then it was solid again but this time I wasn't holding a necklace, I was holding a dagger. Half gold and half bronze right down the middle. I think I'm beyond crazy. It's time to freak but sadly I didn't have the time. The Laistrygonian is only a few feet away. That's when he lunged.

For some reason the dagger felt right in my hands. I felt like something finally went right in my twisted life. I took a step to the side and the creature ended up face first on the floor. I would've laughed except the fact that I'm in a life and death situation. I ran to the other side of the room. He got up and gave me the best death glare he could with his hideous face. He grumbled and charged again.

I can't simply step away again, he'll predict I'll do that. Can he? Or is he stupid? Well I'm not taking any chances. I have a dagger and I have to use it. I hoped for the best and as he closed in I charged yelling "AHHHHH!".

I ended up stabbing him in the gut and he yowled in pain. But he wasn't finished yet something told me he was just getting started and I only made him angry. He ripped off the door and it flamed with fire. He took aim and threw. I ducked and it went through the curtain to the other room. The Laistrygonian looked confused. He went closer to the curtain which by the way was on fire. This was my chance. It's now or never.

I snuck up behind the creature and jumped as high as I could and I landed on his back. I scrambled up to his shoulder. He screamed in rage. Before he could whack me off I planted my dagger in his chest and sliced him in half. He literally broke into two pieces. Before I could register what I've done he turned into sand. Sand! I'm telling you. Like the sand in a park.

"Okay! Time to freak," I said talking to myself. " You just murdered a person. I was hallucinating that he was a monster from one of those books. Why the heck is he sand? Why do I smell good? Ugghh! I have gone crazy. I need a doctor."

I paced around the room. Not knowing what to do. I killed a man. No not a man, a monster. Questions started to flow into my head uncontrollably. Does this mean everything in the books are real? Do mortals really not see the monsters? Does the mist control what they see? So I wasn't crazy when I saw that big dog thing? Last but not least, the gods and goddess exist?

These books were right so far. I decided that I'd trade a monster infested life any day for Sequoya. If these books were real I wondered where my protector was. Anyways I wanted to avoid as much as unwanted guest as possible. That's when I remembered about the dagger in my hand. I squeezed the dagger hard and in a few seconds I was holding my necklace again. I made a mental note to take a closer look at that later on. I packed everything I found, into the backpack and I headed home.

- At Mia's House-

Fortunately for me no one was home. I ran downstairs and stuffed a couple pair of clothes, my special savings, the one picture I had of Mr. Tucker... gosh I'm a jerk for leaving him like that but I had a feeling that I would ever get the chance to apologize. I finished packing all the books I found on this adventure and I grabbed Poison, I knew I was going to need him. With that I was out the door on my way to the bus station.

I purchased my ticket and took a seat on the bus. The bus driver started the engine. This was going to be one heck of a trip. I was on my way to America. To be exact Long Island.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Friend Or My Worse Nightmare**

It's been a week since I left home. I've been traveling on foot for the past three days. It hasn't been easy coming this far. I faced a couple more Laistrygonians, two northern Cyclopes and not to mention when I had to cross a weird farm some flesh eating animals.

I was in the woods and if I was correct in a couple of feet I would be crossing the border over to America. Trust me it wasn't easy finding a part of the border where it wasn't heavily guarded. There was only one guard. I watched as a car passed and the guard let them go without checking anything. _Well this was going to be easy, _I thought. No surprise, I thought wrong.

I was making my way to the guard while eating my last granola bar. He eyed me suspiciously . He looked shocked. Of course he is, I'm a thirteen year old girl with bruises and scratches everywhere. He probably thought I was a homeless hobo which is kind of true, but I'm a monster fighting homeless hobo and I'm proud of it. Anyways I walked passed him and instead of stopping me he said, "You smell funny."

Uh Oh. Why didn't I think of that he could've been a monster.[i] Stupid, stupid Mia.[/i] I turned around slowly and replied, " So what kind of freak are you? " I yanked my necklace off and broke the pedant in half. Yes I know what you're thinking...How could you do such a stupid thing. Well, for your information when I break it in half I end up with two kopis machetes instead of one. A kopis machete? Where'd that come from? Well, I mistaken what I thought was a dagger was actually a kopis machete. Closely molded after a Roman and Greek sword. One of my two kopis was bronze which I predict as the famous celestial bronze with the Greek engraving of One of a Kind on it and the other was gold known as imperial gold with the roman engraving. When I tried to get one kopis instead it didn't work. I guess I was lucky then.

I held one kopis in each hand. I was about to lunge when I looked at the monster but he wasn't a monster, he was still the man. I growled, yet he still didn't change, he just stood there looking completely bewildered. This is where I got confused, he was definitely a monster but he didn't look like he wanted to hurt me. [i]He's just trying to make you let your guard down[/i] I told myself.

" Me no hurt. Me no eat you. Me eat good things," he said in a heavy accent I couldn't identify.

I know I should be grateful but I was offended, " Come again? I don't taste good enough for you? How rude!"

" No. No. You smell good, just me no like hurting your kind."

" That makes no sense. You're a monster."

"No! Not a monster! I'm good! I'm Bob!"

I guess it was his turn to be offended, " Sorry bro! Didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I haven't really came across any monsters that were nice. " I brought my two kopis' together and it turned into my necklace. I put my hands up in surrender saying," As long as you don't make a single move to hurt me, I won't hurt you. Deal?"

"Deal!" he squealed like a little girl and I couldn't help cracking a smile.

I held my hand out and said, " Nice to meet you Bob. I'm Mia."

He shook it eagerly. "Where you going?" he questioned.

"Well, I'm heading to a camp. A camp for people that smell funny."

" Oh. I know where."

" That's cool. Now if you'll excuse me..."

I was about to walk past him when said," No."

"No? I'm confused" I replied.

" Me come. Me help scare brothers away."

I got to admit I was touched. We just met and he wanted to protect me. Then I thought about the offer. I could use a big strong guy like him. He was nice and willing to help. Plus, it was getting lonely traveling alone. " You know the way to camp?" He nodded. " And you'll do anything I tell you to?" His head shook like it was going to fall off. " Okay then Bob, lead the way."

"Yay! New friend. New adventure. Fun!"

I didn't know if I had truly made a great friend or I simply am preparing myself for a nightmare. Either way that was the day Bob and I started our adventure together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: They Aren't Real**

So this is where I am, perked up on a tree getting ready to pounce the second Bob gives me the signal. Sorry that I skipped a couple of details of my journey. They were too gruesome to think about again. The last couple of weeks have been a bit harsh but with Bob on my side it's a lot more easier than I thought. I don't know why but ever since Bob and I paired up, a lot of monsters were frightened of Bob. Whatever he is he must be tremendously scary.

If I'm right I was in a forest in Long Island, and I should be able to reach my destination soon. I knew I was getting my hopes up that this was all fiction. None of this is true, but hey! It's a nice break from my family. Anyways my eyes fell upon whom I call Russell. Russell was really a manticore waiting to tear my insides out, but as I hope won't happen. How do I know he's a manticore? Well I've been doing my bit in learning my Greek mythology. Russell has the head of a human but the body of a lion under his green, " I LOVE HUMANS" shirt and brown shorts . Still don't believe me? Russell could shoot thorns that could either paralyze or kill someone from his tail.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." Russell growled.

My grip around my kopis' tightened. My eyes darted everywhere waiting for the sig- BAM! The sound of a tree close by hit the ground. The signal! Russell moved toward the sound of the fallen tree. He was right where I needed him to be. I moved on the branch until I was crouching. I was five meters from the ground. With one final breath I jumped.

As I was falling I aimed for Russell and ended up kicking him from behind which made him land face forward into the ground. I tucked and rolled as I hit the floor. I stood up. Russell was getting up too.

"How did you? Where?" Russell questioned me completely surprised.

" You told me to come out, didn't you?" I answered.

" Yes, yes I did. I think you'll go well with my soup for dinner."

"I think you'd look even more handsome as a pile of sand, Russell."

"That's not my name!" he whipped his tail and out shot his nasty thorns. I ran behind a tree for cover. One swept right by face. That was close.

"Stop hiding like a baby and fight me, you weakling!" Russell bellowed.

I ran and jabbed Russell in the gut. I could hear him yowl in pain. "Weakling, eh?" I called back. I continued running in the direction where my destination would be and ...

" Bob!" I shouted. After I ran a couple more meters I turned around just in time to see Russell collide into Bob blindly. Russell stumbled backward.

"What in the worl-" Then he saw Bob. "You! You of all people should be on my side not hers!"

This is where I got confused. "You know him?" I asked Russell.

"Of course, I do! He used to be a leader but now is a disgrace to us." snarled Russell.

Leader? Disgrace? What's that suppose to mean? I didn't have time to think about it so I put it off to the side. Right now I got to get rid of Russell. I met Bob's eyes then yelled," Now!"

Bob and I charged. Thorns flew everywhere. I was able to make a few cuts in Russell's mushy body but nothing serious. I started to back away and I made the mistake of turning around. I could see Russell and Bob in deep combat. I wanted to run back and help but Bob said "Go!"

Then he got smacked with Russell's tail. "BOB!"I cried. I watched as he started to get up but he was wobbling. I started running toward him except he gave me a look that said," Let Bob handle this! You go!"

I stood there for a few seconds to make up my mind but then I felt a searing pain in my left arm. I looked down and saw one of Russell's thorns in my skin. I pulled the thorn out but I could tell the poison was spreading through my body, fast. I could even tell my mind was getting a little fuzzy. I heard Bob shout again," Run to tree!"

I saw a huge tree with something gold in its branches. There was also something slithering around the trunk. That must be the tree. I made up my mind and took off toward the big tree. I could hear Bob and Russell running behind me. I couldn't feel my left hand. I had to do something before I lost feeling in my body and pass out. I stopped running a few feet from the golden tree. Partly to help and partly afraid to find out what that scaly snake thingy on the trunk is. Russell stopped, looking confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I gave him a look which I hoped said," I'm not going down without a fight."

"So Russell...How you been doing? Wait, scratch that. Get ready to take a nap because it's going to be the longest nap of your life." and with that I charged.

As soon as I was close enough I jumped up and brought my kopis' down into Russell's back. I yanked them free and took a few steps back. I could see Russell's eyes were red with rage, before he could say anything I ran in again and tried stabbing him. But this time Russell hit me with his legs and I slammed into a tree right beside the golden one.

I couldn't stand up. My whole body was in pain. I could feel a warm liquid drip down my skin. Blood. I fought to keep focus. I could see three people in armor, two guys and one girl. One of the boys ran to me, while the other two ran toward Russell and Bob.

"Are you okay?" the boy questioned. He had big brown eyes and extremely pale olive-coloured skin. He looked like he was a couple of years older than me. He had black hair.

"Do I look okay?" I answered.

"Sorry, stupid question." He brought his shield in front of us just as some of Russell's thorns impaled in the bronze. "I haven't seen a manticore in years. I hate those things." he muttered to himself.

My eyes grew wide. " I-I know you," he looked at me bewildered. "You, you shouldn't be alive." I was horrified. This shouldn't be real, he shouldn't be real! It's ALL FICTION. I would've ran but I couldn't move.

The boy was about to say something when Russell's cry cut him off. I looked at where Russell used to be and now in his place was a pile of sand. My eyes drifted to where Bob was and my face was a whole new level of terrified. The other boy was about to bring down his sword on Bob.

"NOOO!"I shouted as loudly I could. "Bob! Bob is good! Don't kill him!"

"Bob? No way..." the boy next to me said. He laid down his shield and took a better look at Bob. Then he yelled, "Percy stop! It's Bob!"

I couldn't see anything except a blurry spot of colour, but I could hear a boy say, "BOB? You're kidding!"

The boy looked back at me and smiled. Then a girl with I guessed with blonde hair ran up beside him and took a look at me.

I croaked out a few last sentences , "You all aren't real. You all are fiction."

Then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Strange Girl **

Nico's POV

Camp was just starting to run smoothly again. I've been staying at camp more than usual, at least until everything gets back to normal. After that fight with the giants we were able to prevent Gaea from awakening fully, but let me tell you it wasn't easy. It's been harsh for the past months from the grieving of all the lost campers to the new prophecy that everyone hopes doesn't take place until a couple of generations later.

Anyways Annabeth, Percy and I were at the big house talking to Chiron about the prophecy.

" It doesn't make any sense!" Annabeth yelled frustration.

" Will they ever leave us alone? " asked Percy.

" I don't know but I have never seen nor heard of anything like this." Chiron replied.

" Then I guess this is the new greatest prophecy." I said. " How do you even know if this one is meant for us? Or how could we possibly know if it involves us or another camper? What if-" I was cut off by a scream from a girl. We all ran out. The scream came from behind Thalia's tree. We could see campers heading in the direction. _What could possibly be going on?_ I thought.

Was a mortal seeing whatever they saw a monster as? Or a camper being attacked? Well, we better find out. Chiron turned to the all three of us and said," Would you mind checking who might be making that sound please?"

" We're on it " Percy answered.

" Campers! Head back to your normal duties. Percy, Annabeth and Nico will find out what is causing all the ruckus. " Chiron shouted at everyone. Everybody grumbled and started back to their activities.

With that the three of us ran toward the tree. We made it in time to see someone get slammed into a tree near Thalia's. Obviously the person couldn't move. I looked around our surroundings. I could see two large figures fighting down the hill.

"Nico you go see if that kid needs any help. While Annabeth and I go meet our little friends down there." Percy ordered

"Of course I get the easy job because I'm the youngest." I mumbled under my breath.

Apparently Annabeth heard me and said, " It's not because of tha-"

" We have no time!" Percy interrupted. He looked me in the eye and said, " We'll talk about this later, but right now we got some hairy butts to kick. "

As ordered I ran to the wounded kid. She was a girl. I ran to her side and looked her over for some major wounds. Nothing that bad except for the bleeding head. "Are you okay?" I asked.

" Do I look okay?" she replied.

" Sorry stupid question." I brought my shield in front of me as some thorns? Yup thorns hit the bronze. Thorns? I asked myself. That could only mean one thing, a manticore. "I haven't seen a manticore in years. I hate those things." I muttered to myself remembering my bad past with manticores.

Then the girl's eyes grew wide. The colour of her eyes was one that isn't common. She had big violet eyes. How strange. What she said next totally surprised me.

" I-I know you." She knew me? Because I definitely have not met her. Then her face twisted into pure horrification and said, "You, you shouldn't be alive." This is the part where I got confused. How did this girl know me and why was I supposed to be dead? Is there like some rumors going on that Nico Di Angelo is dead?

I was about to ask her something when she shouted, "NOOO! Bob! Bob is good! Don't kill him!"

"Bob? No way..." I whispered. Did she really mean the Bob? Like the Bob? Only one way to find out. I laid my shield down and turned in the direction the girl was staring and squinted at the big figure to get a better image. Then I yelled, "Percy stop! It's Bob!" I couldn't believe it. The Bob. I haven't seen him ever since all this chaos about Gaea rose.

I could hear Percy yell back, "BOB? You're kidding!"

I turned back to the girl and smiled just to make sure that she knew that Bob was safe. Annabeth ran up to us. The girl said a couple more words with her last breath, "You all aren't real. You all are fiction." Then she passed out.

" Well that was a weird last words." I said.

Annabeth looked as if she were trying to think of every possibility there was to what the girl said. "It must've meant something. Anyone who says something as random as that must be a demigod."

That's when Percy and Bob caught up with us. " She a demigod?" Percy questioned.

"Hi Nico!" Bob said cheerfully.

"Uh...What up, Bob?" I replied.

" I think so, but we'll know for sure when she can cross into camp." Annabeth answered.

"This chick is weird. Who uses their last words to say and I quote, ' You all aren't real. You all are fiction' ?"

That's when I noticed Bob looking the girl over. I watched as his expression changed from happy to worried to pure anger. He glared straight at me and yelled, " What did you do to her? " He started to move toward me.

In self defense I brought my Stygian sword in front and answered, " Whoa, Bob! Remember we are friends, right?"

Bob stopped short and thought for a moment. Then the anger returned to his face. " I'm no friends with people who hurt Mia!"

" But I didn't hurt her! She just passed out from slamming into the tree! "

" You no do nothing?"

"Of course not! Do you not have faith in me at all?"

"Faith? What that mean?" He lost focus trying to think of a definition. Clearly frustrated he bellowed, " Can you fix Mia?"

" We think so. We just need get her into camp."

"Okay! Let's Go!"

" Uhhh...Bob do you think you could carry Mia to camp?" Annabeth asked sweetly.

"Yes! Yes!" and picked the girl whose name is apparently Mia and started walking in the direction Percy led toward camp. " But who you? I don't no you." He questioned Annabeth.

" Well I'm Percy's fr-"

She was cut off by Percy, " She's my girlfriend, Bob."

" Oh." Then he caught up to Percy, bent down and whispered too loud," She pretty. You do good."

Both Percy and Annabeth blushed slightly. Even I couldn't help cracking a smile.

We heard an 'Oofh' from Bob and saw him stumble a few steps back. Wide eyed Bob kept walking into what he called, "Magical shocking window." to make his way to the where all three of us were standing on the other side of the shocking window.

We started laughing at Bob. Finally when Percy somewhat controlled his laughter he said," Sorry Bob. Forgot that you couldn't enter without permission. I Percy Jackson give permission to the Titian, Iapetus to enter the camp borders." laughing in between sentences.

" Who E-Ep-Epeta?" Bob questioned.

That's when we all stopped laughing. " Iapetus" Annabeth mumbled under her breath. She had that habit of correcting peoples pronunciation. So annoying.

Like the cool person I am, I played it cool. " Pttf, how do you expect us to know? I don't make the rules. We just have to say it. Now come on in."

" Wha..."he started then his expression turned from confused t alarm. "NO! NO! NO! Me no falling for magic shocking window again! Hurt me little. Hurt Mia more! I feel her move!"

" You got it all wrong Bob. There is no more magical shocking window. Nothing will hurt you or Mia." Annabeth reassured.

" No window?"

"No. I promise."

Bob took Annabeth's word, but not fully trusting it, he poked to where the' window' used to be. Not feeling the shock he put his whole hand through. With a big smile on his face he half jumped half danced him and Mia through the camp's border.

"So I guess this Mia chick is a demigod." I said.

"Well, we could've used her a couple of weeks ago." Percy said.

" If she is...Where's her protector?" Annabeth questioned.

We were all considering the question when Chiron came trotting over. "A new camper? How swell. Well, she doesn't look that well. Nico do you mind taking her and uhmm..oh Iapet-"

" Call him Bob" Percy whispered urgently.

" Right, right forgot. Bob what are you doing here?"

" Me journey with Mia. Make to camp." Bob answered.

" Okay then. Nico will you bring Mia and Bob to the infirmary?"

" Sure." I replied

" Chiron, I need talk to you. There's something strange." Annabeth said.

" Well then if you'll excuse me." He started walking off with Annabeth to the big house.

"I guess, I'll ... uhmmm... whatever. I'll find something to do." Percy said and ran to the campers.

"That leaves you and me Bob. Let's take Mia to the fixing place. " I said.

Turns out Mia got stabbed with one of the Manticore's thorns. It's taking a while for the poison to get out of her system. She's been in here for two days and hasn't opened her eyes once. I fed her ambrosia and nectar whenever she stirred and I could get her to swallow . Bob hasn't left her side since, and I have been here just as much, taking care of her. Annabeth and Chiron would come and check in once a while to see how she's been progressing.

" Mia nice, sweet, mean, strong and pretty." Bob said.

" She is pretty." I replied. She had caramel coloured skin and black straight hair with streaks of purple in it that flowed down to her shoulders. Her stunning violet eyes would match her perfectly, I just knew it. She looked around 13, maybe 14. I was pulled out of my thoughts when her big indigo eyes finally opened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: It's True **

Mia's POV

I woke up in a strange place. This isn't my room. I had the strangest dream yesterday . It was abou- Wait. This isn't my room but I can't be here, right? I sat up on my bed. I felt lightheaded. I took in all my surroundings, there were beds everywhere with curtains that separated them. The curtain that was suppose to surround me was drawn back. I guessed I was in some kind of hospital. This can't be real. I must've hit my head extremely hard that I started having hallucinations that's why I'm in a hospital. Yup, that seems reasonable enough. I'm in a hospital cause I'm crazy. I was about to go back to bed when I felt someone staring at me. Well, what kind of creepy nurse do I have?

I was about to turn my head around when some crazy whacko put his face in mine and said," Ah, the sleeping beauty has finally awaken!"

As a normal human I screamed and kick the whacko away from me. I could hear him mutter," Well, that's not how the fairytale ended. Sleeping Beauty got some fire."

The words he chose, the way he said them. I looked at him carefully. He had curly black hair and dark brown eyes. Usually I would've let it go saying anyone could've looked like him but it was his eyes that made him look like he drank a gallon of coffee, his strange pointy ears that made him look like a elf and babyish features that made me think I was hallucinating once again. I turned back and yelled at my creeper nurse," Someone inject me with something! I'm hallucinating. God I'm crazy. "

Then I looked at my nurse, no not nurse, but that boy. The boy I knew. The boy who shouldn't be real. I looked back and forth from the two boys and I stood up. My eyes darted everywhere looking for a way to escape. I saw the door, the only way out. I started inching forward making my way toward the door, my eyes glued on both boys. They both took a step closer and my hand went instantly to my necklace which wasn't there anymore. This is where I freaked out, there's two of them and one of me. For all I know they could be carrying a knife or a blanket.

"Mia? What wrong?" someone asked. That's when I first recognized Bob in the room. BOB! Wait why am I saying this in my head?

"BOB!" I cried and I rushed into his arms.

"Mia?"

" You took me to a hospital, right? That's why I'm hallucinating and acting like a maniac."

" Maniac. Got that right." The boy with the curly hair said under his breath.

I glared at him furiously.

" Hallo-sin-ation? What?" Bob questioned.

Then the boy whom I mistakenly took as my nurse spoke up, " Look we have no intention of hurting you. Just calm down. You been out for a couple of days. I'm sorry that my friend here, has the brain of a bug and scared the jitters out of you."

"Hey!" The other boy objected. "I don't think you could make a flying boat!"

Flying boat? It was too much to consume. I would've fell if I wasn't clung to Bob.

"Maybe you sit down? No worry they good. If they no good, Bob here to save. " Bob said. I nodded. I walked back to the bed and sat. I could tell that everyone relaxed.

" I guess I should explain, seemingly that you would run out the minute we take our eyes off you." The boy with the olive coloured skin said. I was staring at the floor, scared of what I might discover but I nodded in agreement. " Okay then where shall I start?"

" How about names?" The other boy suggested.

" That's a good place. Well I'm N-"

I cut him off. Still staring at the floor I said, " Nico Di Angelo and Leo Valdez."

The silence in the room told me that the boys were shocked and that confirmed my worst nightmare.

I'm at Camp Half-Blood. A camp meant for Greek demigods.


End file.
